


con fuoco

by yakitorihanyu



Series: accompagnato [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble, Implied Hate Sex, Rivals, phew. this gets a bit spicy., written at 12 am bc i have no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakitorihanyu/pseuds/yakitorihanyu
Summary: It takes two to tango. Shoma and Yuzuru aren’t exactly dancing- but it’s something close to that.





	con fuoco

Shoma knows how to dance. He’s a figure skater- of course he knows how to dance.

This dance right here though- the one he’s dancing with Yuzuru- is set to an unfamiliar track however. It throws Shoma off at the very start, a cascade of sounds he can’t understand. 

“He’s like a little puppy, one I have to protect.” Yuzuru smiles the whole time, straight at the camera, as he squeezes Shoma’s thigh on live, national tv.

It doesn’t matter though, because it doesn’t take long for Shoma to pick up the beat. It’s in double time, naturally. After a while he stops tripping, intimately learning the in and outs of Yuzuru’s body- enough to guess where his next step leads.

It doesn’t take long before he calls Yuzuru his idol on tv too. He calls Yuzuru his idol, crying it out in between the sheets, making Yuzuru go harder, faster until they’re both out of breath and needy and unsatisfied, left wanting. 

“Don’t ever call me that again.” Yuzuru murmurs directly into Shoma’s ear in the heavy glow of the aftermath. 

“What’s going to happen if I do? Tell me, Yuzuru.” Shoma purrs in response, relishing the way Yuzuru’s hands grip his hair tighter. 

It takes two to tango after all.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways welcome to i have 0 chill and i miss yuzusho and it’s 12am and someone mentioned ust yuzusho on twitter. yeehaw. 
> 
> i might expand this into a oneshot who knows. leave a kudos or a comment bc i’m a thirsty whore for attention.


End file.
